Many modern swimming pools are constructed from a series of individual modules that are assembled on site to form the swimming pool. These modular swimming pools typically include modular wall panels that are designed to be attached to each other using bolts to thereby form the walls of the pool. The wall panels are typically constructed from a polymer, stainless steel, galvanized metal, or other suitable material. The panels are supported in a substantially upright orientation by a framework or series of braces connected to the outer face of the wall. Concrete is poured around the lower portions of the braces and the outer face of the wall panels to secure them in position and form the modular swimming pool's wall.
A modular swimming pool is typically installed by excavating a properly dimensioned hole in which the pool will be constructed. The wall panels are then positioned around the periphery of the excavated hole and bolted together to form the walls of the pool. The wall panels are vertically aligned or plumbed by adjusting the braces used to support the wall panels. Once the panels are connected and plumbed, the wall panels must be leveled with respect to horizontal to insure that the upper edge of the fully installed pool wall is horizontally level. The wall panels must be leveled prior to the pouring of the concrete collar around the pool since they will be fixed in position by the concrete. The wall panels are typically leveled by lifting the lower portions of the wall panels to the desired level and placing shims underneath the panels to hold them in position. Alternatively, some installers prepare the excavated surface first by placing and leveling patio blocks around its perimeter and then installing, leveling and shimming the pool on the prepared surface. Once the pool is plumb and level, the concrete collar is poured around the base of the panels and frames to secure the assembly in place.
Unfortunately, raising and leveling the wall panels of a modular swimming pool is a time consuming and imprecise process. Once a level position has been determined, the wall panels must be physically lifted and held in place while shims are placed underneath the panel to support it at the desired level. This is difficult in that the wall panels are often heavy and may drive the shims into the surrounding earth. This subsidence of the shims is especially troublesome if it occurs subsequent to the concrete being poured around the walls in that the concrete may need to be entirely removed to correct the problem. In addition, if the shims are not the right size, they must be cut or replaced with shims of the proper thickness. Thus, the installer must have shims of various sizes that can be combined to achieve the proper thickness. The repeated raising and lowering of the wall panels required when using such shims may also cause previously leveled panels to shift thereby requiring that they be re-leveled. Thus, a substantial amount of labor and effort are required to level the wall panels of a modular swimming pool in accordance with the prior art.
Therefore, what is needed is an improved method and apparatus for leveling the wall panels of a modular swimming pool during construction that requires less time and effort than prior art approaches.